Switched
by chashkieh
Summary: She wakes up in his room. He wakes up in her room. Total chaos ensues.


_**Author's Note: For the contest again, Valentine's category (SK-fan7). Revised it a little. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**_

* * *

><p>February fourteenth, the day when normal couples are supposed to go somewhere and celebrate. Trouble is Yoh and Anna weren't exactly a normal couple. They're more like master and slave - well, no need to specify which is which, it's pretty obvious who the master is.<p>

But February fourteenth changed it all.

_I feel funny. And what am I doing in Yoh's room?_

She waited until her vision became clear. As usual, Yoh's room was a complete disaster. CDs scattered all over the floor as well as dirty clothes.

_I thought I told him to clean up yesterday. He's going to do 3 hours of light chair just for this._

She got up and took a good look in the mirror.

A deafening scream filled the room. Make that two deafening screams.

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

"Okay, let's just calm down." She said.  
>"How the hell did this happen?" His veins were popping out of his temples and he wanted to hit her more than anything but he had to resist the urge of doing so, until the situation is fixed.<br>"I don't know. M-maybe we're in some crazy dream! Ha! That's it!" She pinched herself slightly and felt the sharp pain. "Ouch! Definitely not a dream."  
>"Idiot!" He shouted again.<p>

"Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru just saw Yoh pointing a finger at Anna, like he was reprimanding her. And in a higher tone of voice too. The samurai couldn't believe his eyes.

_Could it be that Yoh-dono is finally taking his stand against Anna-dono?_

"Scram." He said coldly. Amidamaru felt goose bumps upon hearing the words. It seemed like it was Anna talking and not his goofy and slacker for a master, Yoh.  
>"Yes, Yoh-dono. Apologies for the interruption." He bowed down and disappeared.<p>

"Now, where were we?" Yoh (Anna) said.

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

The night before, Yoh passed by a strange store called The Garden of Secrets. Out of curiosity, he went in to check the shop's merchandise. He found varieties of beverages in various colors contained in a beaker and wondered what they were for.

He held up one container and casually sniffed. It smelled like honeysuckle.

"May I help you?"

Yoh got startled a bit that he almost dropped the beaker, but his reflexes were a lot faster.

"Nice catch." He assumed that she was the store owner.  
>"Sorry, I was just looking around."<br>"It's alright. Did you find anything interesting?"  
>"Yeah. I was wondering what those beverages are for."<br>"Ahh, those are potions. Love potions to be exact."  
>"Really?"<br>"Uh-huh. This is actually our last day since tomorrow is Valentine's."  
>"I see. Well, what can you recommend for me?"<br>"What is your partner like, if I may ask?"  
>"Err..."<p>

He hesitated for a while, scratching his head mindlessly before finally giving her an answer "She's a bit eccentric...and cold, but I like her that way. It's not so bad, really. Hehehe."  
>"Very well, I have just the right potion for you."<p>

She handed over two bottles of blue liquid. He fished out his wallet from his pocket to check if he had extra cash on him.

"Err, on second thought, I'm gonna have to pass. I'm afraid I don't have enough credits left to purchase this..."  
>"No worries, it's on the house."<br>"Why..?"  
>"Don't ask. Just take it. I bet you need to hurry home, yes?"<p>

Yoh looks at his hands (he's carrying two bags of groceries) and was immediately reminded that he was to prepare dinner tonight.

"Ah, crap! Okay, I'm going. Thank you for this!"  
>"Oh and remember, it will take 24 hours for the effect to wear off."<br>"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

"Sooo," He glared "the drink you bought from that store...is the culprit." Yoh (Anna) concluded.  
>"Y-yes, it definitely adds up."<br>"I will give that store owner a piece of my mind."

**~o0o~**

"Are you sure this is the place?"  
>"Yes, I'm sure."<p>

All they found was an old building, broken windows and cobwebs.

"Yoh!" Anna shouted.

**~o0o~**

_I'm pissed off. Very pissed off with Yoh. Now we're stuck in each other's bodies and will have to wait for a day to get back to normal. Argh! I want to strangle him right now but I didn't really want to hurt myself. I mean his soul is in my body. I can't just beat up my own body. If I try to hurt his body, he won't feel the pain so that wouldn't be satisfying at all. Ugh._

"Happy Valentine's day, Anna." She handed Yoh a bouquet of flowers.  
>"Really? At a time like this?" He scoffed.<br>"Listen, I'm sorry okay? I tried to stop you from drinking it but you did anyway."  
>"Now it's my fault?"<br>"It's not like that!"  
>"<em>You're the one<em> who brought those weird drinks here!" His voice was almost high-pitched.  
>"And I told you<em> NOT<em> to drink it!" She protested.

_Geez, I didn't really want to raise my voice at her. I still can't get over the fact that I'm actually shouting at myself... Anyway, she won't use my hands to hurt her own face so for now I'm safe._

"Anna, we can bicker all day long but it's not going to solve anything. Instead of who's got the louder voice contest, why don't we just go about our daily routine? I'll do my chores and you do whatever it is you do. Besides, I think it's a good idea for your body to get out once in a while and do the shopping. I mean, it's not really you doing the shopping, it's still me...err, get the point?"

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Yoh sighed. It's Valentine's day and Anna is angry at him.

_But it's really not my fault! If she only listened to me... never mind. When does she ever listen to me? Sigh._

Suddenly, something caught his attention.

_The store owner from last night!_

"Hey! Wait up!"

He was catching his breath upon reaching her.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.  
>"No, sorry."<p>

_Oh yeah! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course she can't remember me. I went in last night to her shop as me. And now I'm not me. Ugh._

"The guy, who went to your store last night is my fiancee."  
>"Ohh. I see. What can I do for you?"<br>"We kinda switched..."  
>"Ahh. Sorry, I can't help you with that. I told you, the effect will wear off after a day."<br>"Isn't there another way?"  
>"I'm afraid there isn't. Just remember, there's always a reason for everything. It will turn out alright, isn't that what you always say?"<br>"W-what? How did...?"

She just winked at him and went on her way leaving the latter confused.

**~o0o~**

"That's how it is." She hung her head in defeat. "I'm really, really, really sorry Anna. If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have..."  
>"Stop it. What's done is done. Let's just wait for this day to be over."<p>

Yoh (Anna) was watching re-runs of soap-operas on the couch.

_Well, today can't get anymore worse now, can it?_

She sat beside Yoh (Anna), wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"What are you doing?"  
>"What do you think I'm doing?" She challenged.<br>"I'm making a mental note of your punishment for tomorrow." He warned.  
>"I know. But today is a special day and I want to celebrate with you. Even though we're not really ourselves. And I'm well aware that you wouldn't want to hear this... but I kinda enjoy being this way."<p>

Yoh(Anna) raised a brow in protest.

"Not in a bad sense that is." Anna (Yoh) said defensively, "What I'm trying to say is, I wish...no, I hope that we could spend more time together like this... without you screaming at my face every single time or without you hitting me the second I try to get a little cozy." She sighed. "To sum it up, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me...I mean it. There I've said my piece."

_I would never have the same confidence I have right now under normal circumstances. _

A moment of silence and Yoh (Anna) started to speak.

"Do you even like this show?"  
>"Well, do you?" She countered.<br>"I asked you first."  
>"Honestly? I don't. But since you like it, then it doesn't matter."<br>"Why are you like that?"  
>"Like what?"<br>"So... giving."  
>"I thought you'd be used to my antics by now."<p>

Anna's (Yoh) eyes strayed for a bit to see Yoh's (Anna) reaction. It only took a second for the corner of his lips to turn up slightly.

"Popcorn then?" He offered.  
>"Would be great."<p>

Yoh(Anna) stood up to get popcorn but stops midway to tell Anna (Yoh) "By the way, I really liked the flowers. Thanks."

They both smiled at each other.

**~o0o~**

The potion wore off after twenty four hours as promised. As always, it was Yoh who had first seen the light of day and the first one to realize that their souls were restored. However, he didn't want to wake her up. So instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and went back to sleep. She did the same. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S. I borrowed the idea of switching from the Korean series called Secret Garden. Please don't forget to review. Thanks a lot! <strong>_


End file.
